As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a vehicle light assembly, disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 1582335, includes a light emitter module 1 and a heat dissipation member 2. The light emitter module 1 includes a lens 11 and a light emitter 12. The lens 1 has a light entry surface 111, a light exit surface 112 spaced apart from the light entry surface 111 along an optical axis (L), and two opposite flank surfaces 113 connecting the light entry surface 111 to the light exit surface 112 along the optical axis (L).
The light emitter 12 emits light rays into the lens 11 through the light entry surface 111. Some light rays (A) (see arrow A in FIG. 2), which beam forwardly and exit from the light exit surface 112, are concentrated to a central area in front of the vehicle light assembly. Some light rays (B) (see arrow B in FIG. 2) are transmitted forwardly by multiple reflections between the flank surfaces 113 to exit from the light exit surface 112. The light rays (B), which are reflected from a left one of the flank surfaces 113 to the light exit surface 112, are emitted forward and rightward from the light exit surface 112 after exiting the light exit surface 112. The light rays (B), which are reflected from a right one of the flank surfaces 113 to the light exit surface 112, are emitted forward and leftward from the light exit surface 112 after exiting the light exit surface 112.
In practice, it is found that the light rays (A) and (B) project a non-continuous light pattern on an illuminated plane which forms three discrete bright regions. Because dark regions appear between adjacent bright regions, the non-continuous light pattern is unable to provide satisfactory visual effects. Furthermore, because the flank surfaces 113 are essentially utilized for light reflection, the light pattern provided by the vehicle light assembly is significantly affected by the flank surfaces 113. Hence, it is impossible to vary greatly the profile and curvature of the flank surfaces 113 for improving design varieties.